


Vogue

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [35]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Clothing, Clothing Kink, Crack, Cross-Generation Relationship, DILFs, Embedded Images, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fashion & Couture, Flirting, Fluff, Formalwear, Fun, Funny, Humor, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Music, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shoe Kink, Shoes, Spies & Secret Agents, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suits, Swag, Tie Kink, Ties & Cravats, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun-filled tribute to the flawless fashion sense of <i>Kingsman</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vogue

* * *

 

A fun-filled tribute to the flawless fashion sense of  _Kingsman_. Some of these songs are semi-serious, some are hot, and some are just plain crack.

Also, given that one of the major themes of the movie is Harry mentoring Eggsy in the fine art of secret agent swag, this mix is pretty slashy, too. I mean, if you can’t picture Eggsy singing “The Only Thing That Looks Good On Me Is You” to Harry, then… then you haven’t seen the movie, is what. :D

Oh, and Eggsy is totally the girl in “Raspberry Beret,” wherein the beret is Eggsy’s baseball cap, and Harry is utterly smitten. It isn’t Harry’s fault, though. Eggsy is such a “Hot Mess” in his “Air Force Ones” that Harry can’t resist.

Okay, I should stop now. Enjoy!

01\. **Bryan Adams** \- The Only Thing That Looks Good On Me Is You // 02. **Fergie feat. Ludacris** \- Glamorous // 03. **Arctic Monkeys** \- I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor // 04. **Madonna** \- Dress You Up // 05. **Adam Lambert** \- Strut // 06. **Christina Aguilera** \- Candyman // 07. **Justin Timberlake feat. Jay-Z** \- Suit  & Tie // 08. **Cherry Poppin’ Daddies** \- Zoot Suit Riot // 09. **U2** \- Get On Your Boots (Justice Remix) // 10. **Will Smith** \- Men In Black // 11. **Kim Cesarion** \- Undressed // 12. **Geri Halliwell** \- These Boots Were Made For Walking // 13. **Outkast** \- So Fresh, So Clean // 14. **Prima J** \- Rockstar // 15. **Macklemore feat. Ryan Lewis** \- Thrift Shop // 16. **Britney Spears** \- Womanizer // 17. **Arctic Monkeys** \- Dancing Shoes // 18. **Shaggy** \- Boombastic // 19. **The Streets** \- Fit But You Know It // 20. **Prince** \- Raspberry Beret // 21. **Christina Aguilera** \- Glam // 22. **Elvis Presley** \- Blue Suede Shoes // 23. **Lady Gaga** \- Fashion // 24. **Johnny Rivers** \- Secret Agent Man // 25. **A$AP Rocky** \- Fashion Killa // 26. **Corey Hart** \- Sunglasses At Night // 27. **Cobra Starship** \- Hot Mess // 28. **Legally Blonde Original Broadway Cast** \- There! Right! There! (Gay Or European) // 29. **Fred Astaire** \- Putting On The Ritz // 30. **ZZ Top** \- Sharp Dressed Man // 31. **Madonna** \- Vogue // 32. **Right Said Fred** \- I’m Too Sexy // 33. **Nicki Minaj** \- Super Bass // 34. **Roy Orbison** \- Oh, Pretty Woman // 35. **Ke$ha** \- Boots  & Boys // 36. **Nelly feat. Ali, Kyjuan and Murphy Lee** \- Air Force Ones // 37. **Britney Spears** \- Circus // 38. **Mika** \- Grace Kelly // 39. **Rihanna feat. Slash** \- Rockstar 101 // 40. **Outkast feat. Sleepy Brown and Jazze Pha** \- Bowtie // 41. **The Donnas** \- Take It Off // 42. **Taylor Swift** \- Style // 43. **Robbie Williams** \- Let Me Entertain You // 44. **Natalia Kills feat. Will.I.Am** \- Free // 45. **Keith Urban** \- You Look Good In My Shirt // 46. **Neon Hitch** \- Gucci Gucci (Kreayshawn Cover) // 47. **Justin Bieber** \- Yellow Raincoat // 48. **Fergie** \- Labels Or Love // 49. **Dragonette** \- Big Sunglasses // 50. **Kanye West feat. Kid Cudi, Pusha T, John Legend, Lloyd Banks and Ryan Leslie** \- Christian Dior Denim Flow // 51. **Amy Winehouse** \- Fuck Me Pumps (MJ Cole Remix) // 52. **The Black Eyed Peas** \- Fashion Beats // 53. **Paolo Nutini** \- New Shoes // 54. **Jimmy James** \- Fashionista // 55. **Teddybears** \- Cobrastyle // 56. **Boy Crisis** \- Dressed to Digress (Nero Remix) // 57. **Pitbull** \- Back In Time // 58. **Joe Bennett and The Sparkletones** \- Black Slacks

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/vogue))**

 

* * *

 


End file.
